bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukidomari: Demon in Training
"HA!!" Shoutings can be heard from the background, it was a familiar voice from a beautiful young lady. She was fighting several hollows in the area which Zen created just for training. Margin was watching her rip all the hollows in her way, in a sense, she was monster killing lesser monsters. "Still too weak..." Zen spoke as he is not satisfied with Yuki's performance. "Weak?" Margin did not agree with Zen's statement, he knew Yuki is doing her best in this training. "I didn't know my father would be blind." All of sudden, Margin's head was stuck in a wall, he didn' have a chance to react, Zen was too fast, even for him. Raising his hand, Zen was able to summon 3 adjuchas level hollows. "What the?!" Yuki was surprised about the appearance of the hollows, she knew she couldn't handle those kind. "Kill them Yuki, come on, there's more to you than what you know." Zen was determined to test Yuki's strength, even to the point of having her face high level hollows. A small noise was heard as Shade made his appearance. "Margin, what is going on here? Yuki taking her stress out on hollows?" he had the signature grin of his plastered on his face. "Would you mind taking my head off this wall?" Margin was having trouble getting his head off the wall, Zen stuck him in too deep. "I'm not going to lose, not in front of Margin." Yuki was trying to imitate Margin's battle style, aggresive and fast. But the adjuchas proved to be harder than what they look, one of them managed to grab Yuki and threw her away. "Hang on there pal." Shade grabbed Margin and began to pull. It took a few seconds before Shade decided to cut the wall, leaving Margin with a brick collar. "Happy?" Quickly, Margin run fast to catch Yuki, only to be knocked down by Zen. "Don't interfere, Margin." Zen stared at Shade, warning him the same way as he did to Margin. "No problem. I'm just watching this time." Shade quickly let his eyes turn blue. If Zen even thought about killing Yuki, Margin would have to wait his turn. Margin did not listen and tried to help Yuki but he was restrained by Zen's dark matter. "Continue this and I'll kill you." Zen's words send chills to everyone who heard it. Yuki stood up and releases her wires, by doing so, she killed 1 of the adjuchas. "Good job Yuki." Shade commented, not worried about Margin. "Keep it up, and I just amy have a reason to fear you." Finally looking at Margin he spoke. "Back off. This is her chance. Yuki needs to learn how to fight without you being there to save her all the time." "I don't ask her to be strong, I will always be there, no matter what." Margin's words were sincere, he doesn't want her to be hurt, not anymore. He then faced Yuki, still he was lying on the floor, restrained by Zen. "Yuki, please....Stop this...You'll only be hurt." Yuki smiled, knowing that Margin really love her but there is a reason she is doing this, she wanted to become strong, strong enought to level Margin's power so that she will not depend on him everytime she's in trouble. "Margin...Thank you but...I have to do this.." "How do you think I feel? If you and I could see the world through the other's eyes, our lives would be a carbon copy of each other" Shade could see that Margin wanted to help, but was blinded by love, just as he was. "I know what you want to do Margin, but if you don't let her do this, she may be hurt later on, when you can't do anything. You would look on this very day and wish you could control time." Zen grinned, he knew that Shade guy was something. With his dark matter, he caged Margin away so that he won't cause any sort of problems. "Now Yuki, kill those hollows." Yuki did what she is asked, it only took 3 minutes for her to kill the hollows. "Good, now." Zen stared at Shade, he was planning something. "Fight that guy, kill him if you must." Shade slid his Hell Blade from the sheath. "Sorry Yuki." was all he could say . Shade lifted the blade and threw it into the sky. Useing the flying weabon as a distraction, he wispered the demon release command. "Sin is the only path to light." Now all he needed was his sword back. "Shade-kun?" Yuki as surprised at what Zen said, she never wanted to fight a friend. It is obvious she can't win, not without Margin. "SHADE!!!!" Margin, using the last of his energy, shouted at Shade. "If you....If YOU EVER HURT HER, YOU'll BE GOING BACK TO HELL ANYTIME SOON!" He faced his dad, disgrace and disgust was shown in his face. "I won't. All I want her to do is cut me." Shade reached up as the blade fell down from the sky, and with a florish, returned it to the sheath. When the sword could move no more, a blue dome surronded Shade, and almost Yuki as well. When the light faded the demon rose to the forefront. He had icy blue clothing and white hair. When he spoke his voice echoed. "Slice my body Yuki." "Already did." Yuki showed her demonic grin ''to Shade, it was scary as ever. "You were standing still, sorry." Yuki can be very merciless if given a chance, merciless that even Margin and Zen combined wouldn't stand a chance. A small cut appeared on Shade's leg, and another on his arm. Soon all of his limbs were severed. Without any thought, Shade spread his hidden wings as his body healed. "That hurt." Using the blood from his body, he created a barrage of Ice shards, but he dulled them to remove any killing power they held. Without even moving, Yuki deflected the shards. Something was different with her, it was like Margin's hollow had influenced her. She smiled again and Shade's wings were all binded. Wihout pausing to think, as though his demon took over, Shade walked to Yuki, ripping off his own wings. "And here I thought this would be easy. Chil-" Shade stopped mid sentance. He seemed to fight the desire to win, and he started to scream "No! Let me finish her! Please master!" Then a silent moment washed over him. Shade seemed to fall to peices, but it was just his demonic flesh. The real one stood there with blood pouring from his back. "Shade-kun!" Yuki quickly went to Shade and tried to tend to his wounds. "I'm sorry Shade-kun, did I hurt you much?" "No. I'm fine. But I must have blacked out for a second." Shade hissed as his back started to knit together. "I'm worried about you. You ok?" "High-speed regeneration...Interesting." Zen was smiling still, his plan is not over yet. He sent some sort of shockwave to Shade's mind and started to speak to him, mentally. His voice was the only thing Shade can hear, he plans to take control over Shade's body and use him to attack Yukidomari. "NO!!! I won't hurt her. Ever! Yuki, Run! Get away from me." Shade felt control slip from his hands.and into Zen's. "Please, don't make me do this. I beg you, please." Shade began to cry out in anguish. His heart told him one thing, Zen's control, another. What could he do? Yuki noticed that something is wrong, Shade is acting wierd. She looked around for Zen but he was gone, so is Margin. Yuki and Shade were the only one left in the area. The voice was getting louder and louder, consuming Shade's mind every second. "No. Help me." Just then, his will faded into the darkness. "Shade-kun, are you alright?" Yuki kneeled and tried to talk to Shade, but just won't answer. She bowed down to see his face but all of a sudden........ Zen has entered Shade's mind, he is now in control of Shade's body. "Now Shade.....Do as you told and attack Yukidomari, without mercy...." Shade reactivated his demon form and created a large ice shard, but it fell apart as he fought for control, only to reform. "Run, Yuki." was the last thing he said as he swung his giant shard like a sword. "Shade-kun!" Yuki managed to dodge the attack, most of it atleast as she was wounded on her arm. "Get a hold of yourself, Shade-kun." Using her wires, she tried to restrain Shade, but she does so half-willed, lowering her wires' power. Shade kept fighting, but his will was gone. He awoke in his inner world, and there was rain and snow falling to the ground. Lightning struck the central tower again and again. "Where am I?" The real Shade almost struck Yuki, but missed, thankfully. Yuki's wired didn't work, what seems to be the problem? Right, Yuki is fighting Shade without getting serious. She knew this from the very beginning. The rain kept puounding and the lightning flashed again and again. But the demon warrior marched to his tower, hopping to find answers. The "real" Shade kept swinging and hacking at Yuki's wires, but only half heartedly. As Shade reached the top of the tower, he saw Zen and Shinjitsu Zai-no talking, they seemed to be having fun. While in the real world, Yuki wasn't able to dodge all Shade's attacks, knocking her down. Shade ran up the tower's side, When he reached the top, he glared at Zen without any care exept to free his soul and mind. "Stop controling me. Let me go, or I'll kill Yuki." Zen stared down at Shade and begun to luagh. "You? Kill her?" He continued luaghing, mocking Shade in the process. "You better hope that '''Yuki won't kill you.'" Slowly standing up, Yuki's grin can be seen in her face, last minute she is out of hope but now, she is filled with murderous intent. "Shade-kun..." she said creepily. "I tried but...I think the best way to knock you out of this is.....knocking you out cold." The body begain to slash again, aiming to kill. The soul however, tried to attack Zen's influance. "Get out of my head."